Saints Row - Finally Found You
by redgamer2755
Summary: This is simple romance story between Fem Boss X Johnny Gat and it also has a little bit of adventure. This is my first fanfic! So, yeah enjoy!


Finally Found You

I quickly prepped my self before entering Johnny's nightmare. I didn't usually do this for the others in my crew but, this time it was a special occasion. We were saving my best friend, Johnny Gat. I pulled my shiny red hair back into a neat ponytail, then, applied some black mascara, a little light purple eye shadow, and for the final touch a bit of light pink lipstick. I was ready to see the man I thought was dead for so many years. I rushed down stairs to see everyone. I looked around in the room and noticed Kinzie was a little on edge about the whole situation, I didn't know what was up until Matt said something.

"Saving Gat is a terrible idea."

I was so pissed I launched towards him,threw him on the ground and punched him multiple times in the face. I couldn't believe what I just heard out of the cyber nerd's mouth. I was pulled off of Matt by King, I still had my fists flying though. To my surprise Kinzie actually came to Matt's defense.

"That guy you just beat the shit out off tried everything to save your friend, because we can't save ours anymore."

I looked at Matt with sympathy. "Hey, no hard feelings right?"

Matt was holding his jaw. "Well you let me go in Steelport, I guess I deserve a few punches."

I helped the poor kid up, I felt bad after all. Kinzie was right, we were saving someone that I cared about and that some of the crew never knew. So, I guessed some of them would be sour towards the idea. Kinzie soon hooked me up into Johnny's simulation. I didn't know what I was in for.

"Great, I'm back in Stilwater" I said as I enter the town that I used to run.

"Warren Williams has Aisha and we need to get her back."

"Johnny, this isn't real."

"Shut up and c'mon we need to go get her."

We fought your basic VKs and Ronin, and did a boss battle with Warren Williams. He was still as much of a idiot as he was back in Stilwater. Finally, Johnny's nightmare led us to Aisha's house. I knew this couldn't be good. Johnny interrupted my thought with familiar tone.

"Eesh, you home?"

"Johnny, it is a trap"

And just like I remembered Jyunichi took off her head. I know it happened a long time ago but, it still gave me the creeps. Johnny was still torn up about it too.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

I yelled for Kinzie as soon as I could.

"Kinzie can you fix this please so I can get out of here and get Johnny."

"Every simula-"

"I don't care just get it done"

As soon as I said that Kinzie reset the simulation and I ran into the house and saved Aisha before it was too late. Then, Johnny and I proceeded to beat the crap out of Jyunichi. He soon met the same fate as Warren Williams, defeat.

"Johnny you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"See you in a few."

I rushed in the Zin ship with the power armor, I shot every Zin that got in my way of seeing him. Finally, I rushed through the final door and climbed out of the armor. The floor was covered in dead Zin but, I didn't care. I finally caught glimpse of the man I missed so much.

It was like a breath of fresh air, when I saw Johnny stab that alien in the back of the head and knew my best friend was standing right there in front of me. I was so happy, I rushed over and gave him a hug.

Back on the ship, Johnny was explaining to everyone how he survived the plane attack. I wasn't paying attention to any word he was saying, I was too busy getting caught up in his dark black hair and deep brown eyes. I was quickly interrupted by Pierce asking me a question.

"Did you say something Pierce?"

"Yeah, I did but, you were to busy looking a Johnny to notice."

My face turned bright red and I just stood there knowing I shouldn't say anything. I left rather quickly to avoid any more awkwardness. After that, I heard the others split up from the group. I joined Kinzie at the front of the ship to discuss this whole taking down the "Leader of the Zin Empire".

"You sure your ready for this?"

"Hell yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem distracted lately."

"I don't know why everyone thinks that, I'm ready to kill Zinyak and nothing is going to stop me."

"I just brought it up because just like Pierce said earlier, you were distracted by Johnny."

"I assure you it's not that.

I was lying, I mean I was ready to kill Zinyak but, I was still distracted by Johnny. I was always distracted by him evening losing him was terrible. You can't expect me to go through life without thinking about my best friend being dead but, I guess it didn't matter now, I had him back. That's when I realized I was in love with my best friend. The way I looked at him wasn't that look you gave your friend when you saw them, it was a "I need you" look. I pushed the thought aside and walked down to Pierce's lounge, where he was sitting and reading a magazine. I was pissed about earlier and needed to let him know that it bugged me.

Pierce glared at me and said" I know why your here."

I looked confused. "Really?"

"Yeah, you brought me a Saints Flow didn't you?

"No, I'm here about earlier." my face was blood red with anger.

"Oh, that!"

"You just had to call me out didn't you?"

"Look boss I just wanted to let you know it was obvious that you weren't paying attention any way."

"Maybe, you should've kept your mouth shut and left it alone. If it doesn't concern you leave it alone Pierce."

"Fine but, you don't have to be a bitch about it".

I finally lost it and swung at him. He moaned in pain and fell down on the couch. I walked out feeling better, that was one way to handle a problem I guess. Just as I was leaving the lounge Johnny grabbed me and led me into the far corner.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"About earlier about you staring at me?"

"Oh nothing, Pierce and I were just messing around. He was just joking around.

"BS, you were pissed and I know it"

"Nope" I was turning red with anger, he just wasn't going to stop with the questions. Part of me wanted to shut him up with a kiss the other was a big punch in the face.

"What is it to you?"

"NOTHING!" I was about ready to swing at him.

"Hey! Don't get touchy I just wanted to know what's up because you been acting different since I've came back."

"Well, maybe you should let it go, that whole thing was nothing."

I walked away in frustration while he stood there with a look of confusion. I didn't like that thought of me yelling at Johnny but, I couldn't let him figure out that I loved him and that I regretted the night I left him on a plane to be killed. I know it didn't matter now but, it was always something in the back of my mind I thought. Stop it, I yelled at myself. Johnny was alive and well. I needed to think about how I was going to take down Zinyak not Johnny right now. Just then in my alone time Pierce thought it would be a good time to chat.

"Boss, I'm sorry that was out of line and I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"Pierce, just keep your nose out of my business and we'll be fine."

"All right but, quick question."

"What Pierce?"

"So, just to be clear you don't have a Saints Flow for me?"

"Go into the storage area and check the first cabinet."

"Thanks boss."

"Yeah, whatever makes you shut up and leave me alone"

I continued my alone time until I dozed off. I couldn't help it, running a crew and over loading a simulation was hard word and sometimes I just needed a quick power nap but, I was suddenly awakened by Kinzie.

"It's time boss, lets go!"

I didn't say anything, I know it was time to take Zinyak down. Kinzie drove the ship into the dark palace which was Zinyak's ship. I explored the ship and found a power armor closet. Finally I thought, some real fire power. I flew out the doors ready to find the throne room. The whole ship was crumbling. I figured it was only payback for what he did to my White House. Suddenly I crashed through the door into the throne room.

"Well, how nice of you to join me in my afternoon tea session."

"How funny? I'm going to miss these bonding moments with you when I rip your head off"

"Oh, it won't end up like that my dear saint"

"Then you are in for a rude awakening, Now, let's get to the part where I get to kill you."

"Soon, you will fall to me and the Zin empire"

"Highly unlikely"

I launched at him and began beating his face to the ground. Then, he disappeared. I was confused. Then, I saw power suit fit for Zinyak dropped down and nearly crush me. That was a huge robot but, I wasn't going to say anything because it only gave him more hope. I soon began firing my gun and using my powers against him only to be met with him running and covering himself with a shield.

"Are you kidding me?" I thought.

I was soon becoming worried about my life in danger because Zinyak was throwing everything he had at me. I called the ship but, I was only met with silence on the other end. I becoming worried and needed my crew.

"I might actually die in space alone." I thought.

I was soon proved wrong when Johnny yelled out.

"Get the away from the boss!"

Man, was I happy to know that they didn't forget about me. They were riding some alien space craft and distracting the minions while I was dropping the shield that covered Zinyak. Then, finally the shield was down. I fired my gun until the robot began to shut down. Before my eyes Zinyak was thrown out of his suit and into a wall. I flew towards him and punched him many times and then, I got my hands around his neck and ripped his head off just like I Zin empire saw what I was capable of and kneeled in my presence. We then went back to the ship.

I walked around and talked to everyone except Johnny. I was no longer distracted by Zinyak, I now had no excuse not to tell him how I felt. I admit I was nervous, knowing you could lose your best friend was a big load to carry but, I wanted him to know that I was in love with him.

"Hey boss what's-"

"Just be quiet for a second. Johnny, for years I thought you were dead and I blamed my self for it."

His head was shaking in disbelief.

"When you were gone there was a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could partying, sex, revenge, sometimes a weird combination of the three."

He chuckled a little bit.

"But nothing worked, nothing ever made me feel the way you did. I always thought I was depressed but, seeing you now makes me realize how much I need you."

His facial expression soften.

"I know I'm not Aisha and I'm not trying to be but if-"

I was interrupted my his lips meeting mine. In that moment I knew he felt the same. Johnny slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes as if he wanted to say something.

"I've always wanted to tell you that I was in love with you but, I never could. We were always doing some publicity stunt, in jail, or taking down a empire. I wanted you but, then we were on the Morning Star plane and I told you to go."

"Why, why did you tell me to go?"

"I was protecting you"

"I thought you were dead, I mourned you. I thought I lost my best friend. The person who was always there for me gone. No one ever got me like you did Johnny."

"Now you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here for now and forever, I'll never leave no matter how rough it gets."

My facial expression softened and I kissed him. I couldn't hold back after hearing him say all of that. Knowing he'd never leave me again was the best feeling in the world.

" I love you"

"I love you too Johnny."

.


End file.
